


(there’s no need) to be brave

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Top!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam has a nightmare; Bucky helps.





	(there’s no need) to be brave

“Sam. Sam. Sam.”

Sam wakes up.

“Doll?” Bucky asks into the dark.

Sam, unable to respond properly, inhales shakily.

It was the dream again. The dream he’s had since he first came back and was sleeping on the floor, the dream he has now in his plush bed, Manhattan streetlights giving the barest hint of illumination to his and Bucky’s loft.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Bucky presses a kiss to Sam’s temple, sits them both up. His vibranium arm rubs soothing circles on Sam’s back until his breathing is under control.

“Sorry.” Sam says. 

They’ve just gotten back from a mission, haven’t gotten much sleep in the last 24 hours, Bucky’s super healing hasn’t even had enough time to erase the bruise on his cheekbone. Sam looks at his own hands, scraped and bandaged. This is the third time in as many weeks he woken Bucky with his nightmares.

“Don’t apologize, Wilson.” Bucky says, his other hand giving Sam’s left hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sam bites back an apology for apologizing.

“You want some tea or something?” Bucky whispers.

Sam shakes his head.

“You want to talk about it?”

“No.” Sam says. 

“What do you need, красивый ангел?” Sam knows shit is serious when Bucky breaks out the Russian pet names.

Sam isn’t prudish or shy in general, but also isn’t quite confident enough to say ‘Fuck me into unconsciousness.’ 

Instead Sam’s hand slips under the covers and finds Bucky’s dick, Bucky seems to get his meaning. He lets Sam continue his ministrations until his cock is hard and heavy between Sam’s fingers, then he arranges them so Sam is further down on the bed and Bucky is between his legs.

Bucky kisses Sam until all Sam can think about is Bucky, until the nightmare has been washed away with pleasure. Then he moves down, kissing Sam’s neck, his collarbones, his stomach, until he gets to Sam’s cock. He holds it in his hands, looks at it with wonderment, and gives it a teasing lick from base to head. It makes a shiver run all the way to Sam’s toes.

Bucky soon starts sucking in earnest. He takes Sam all the way down and keeps him there, stroking his thigh soothingly while he does it. When he comes up for air he kisses Sam’s cock before taking it down again.

“Close.” Sam says tapping Bucky’s shoulder which he’s hanging onto for dear life.

Bucky gets off Sam’s dick long enough to say “Come, Wilson. Come, baby.” And then he’s back to sucking Sam’s cock furiously.

Sam doesn’t need to be told again. His orgasm rips through him leaving him hazy and sated.

Bucky swallows and gives Sam’s cock one last kiss. Then he’s reaching into the bedside drawer for lube and begins working Sam open without missing a beat. Sam’s so relaxes that it’s easy, one finger quickly becoming two. Three gives a little bit of a stretch but not enough to jar Sam from his warm happy place he’s now in.

Bucky leans into Sam, kisses him gently. “You want it, doll?” He asks.

Sam nods, he wants it, wants to be filled up until there’s no room for nightmares, no room for anything but the life he and Bucky are making for themselves.

Bucky smiles down at him, then pushes into Sam achingly slowly. He goes gentle, entering little by little, stroking Sam’s sides all the while.

When’s he’s finally in Sam completely he stays there a minute, trailing kisses up and down Sam’s body. Sam watches him through half lidded eyes. Delicately he pulls back just a little then fucks back into Sam, making the younger man moan quietly. 

Bucky continues the same languid rhythm until Sam’s eyes close completely, until he’s slips into sleep. Only when Sam’s face has gone completely slack with relaxation does Bucky come filling the other man.

Sam stays asleep as Bucky cleans him up gently with a warm washcloth. He stays asleep as Bucky climbs into bed and holds the other man close. He stays asleep the rest of the night, without nightmares plaguing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been terrible at kinktober but hope to get back on track anyway let me know what you think :-)


End file.
